


Вопрос доверия

by Werpanta



Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Drama, Emotional Manipulation, Friendship, Gen, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-18 06:42:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19329217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Werpanta/pseuds/Werpanta
Summary: После очередного конфликта отношения между Эриком и Чарльзом весьма прохладны. Но множество общественных вопросов требует их внимания и обсуждения, поэтому оба участвуют в официальных, устроенных государством переговорах. Возможно, этого будет достаточно, чтобы снова найти общий язык.





	Вопрос доверия

**Author's Note:**

> Текст написан в рамках ЗФБ для замечательной команды WTF Cherik+Fassavoy 2018.
> 
> Автор осознаёт и признаёт полное отсутствие обоснуя ситуации.

Это была далеко не первая официальная встреча. Уже пятая или шестая. Вроде ничем не отличающаяся от остальных: просторная комната на нейтральной территории, представители спецслужб, Министерства безопасности, юристы, охрана. И Чарльз. Отчуждённый, холодный, готовый разговаривать исключительно на рабочие темы. О правах мутантов, об их статусе, о мерах безопасности, о контроле для носителей «потенциально опасных особенностей». С чем-то Эрик соглашался, с чем-то спорил с пеной у рта, заставляя одинаково бледнеть и политиков, и их охрану. Но угрожать никому из них он себе ни разу не позволил. Отлично понимал, что дрогни в комнате хоть капля металла, и хрупкое перемирие можно считать оконченным. Не с людьми, плевать он на них хотел. Но лишь эти встречи позволяли ему увидеться с Чарльзом, поговорить с ним, пусть и только о делах.

А сегодня всё вдруг стало иначе. На Чарльзе были запонки. Вряд ли кто-то ещё заметил перемену и, уж тем более, обратил внимание. Их и видно-то почти не было, пока его ладони спокойно лежали на ручках кресла. Но Эрик почувствовал это, едва войдя в комнату. Два крохотных кусочка тёплого, нагретого телом серебра.

Вообще, металлических предметов вокруг хватало. С первой встречи никто не запрещал приносить их с собой — и Эрик приносил — и не пытался избавить от них помещение. Это выглядело своеобразным жестом доброй воли, а по сути являлось негласным условием переговоров. Все отлично понимали, что в чистенькую пластиковую клетку Эрик не войдёт, хоть десять Чарльзов в неё посади вместо приманки. Поэтому людям оставалось бледнеть и вздрагивать от каждого его движения, но продолжать делать вид, что они ему доверяют. Не иначе как их сюда отправляли по жребию или вовсе как особо проштрафившихся.

Но на Чарльзе до сегодняшнего дня ни капли металла не было. Пластиковое кресло, в одежде никаких булавок, зажимов, пуговиц. Даже блокнот перед ним лежал прошитый шнурочком — ни пружины, ни малюсенькой скрепки. Безопасности это никак не способствовало, и было лишь способом очень ясно дать понять: «Я тебе не доверяю».

Эрик, казалось, почти начал понимать, что должен был чувствовать Чарльз, когда Эрик впервые надел шлем.

И вот — эти запонки. Почти невидимые и такие заметные. Что они значат? Что Чарльз хотел этим сказать? Может попросту забыл снять? Нет, это был бы не Чарльз... что-то они всё-таки означают. Эрик так увлёкся своими размышлениями, что толком не следил за сутью разговора, то и дело заставляя собеседников повторяться. И даже после встречи он ещё не раз возвращался мыслями к этим чёртовым запонкам.

***

А на следующей неделе их не было. Зато, вместо уже привычного карандаша, в руках Чарльза подрагивала дорогая и стильная ручка с металлическим корпусом. Он вертел её, постукивал по бумаге, указывал, привлекая к чему-то внимание, или просто покачивал в пальцах в такт речи. Ритм завораживал, заставляя Эрика сосредотачиваться на нём больше, чем на самих словах. Эрик дышал в том же темпе и рассеяно кивал в ответ на какие-то вопросы. Только к середине переговоров он наконец совладал с собой и перехватил инициативу, снова заставив «наблюдателей» попотеть. Но компромисс по одному из самых больных вопросов они в тот день всё-таки нашли.

***

Так прошли ещё две встречи. Тонкая игра из едва заметных намёков и хрупкой надежды. Но внезапно всё закончилось. На очередных переговорах Чарльз снова писал карандашом, и сколько Эрик не сканировал пространство, он не мог найти на нём ни грамма металла. Это оказалось куда неприятнее, чем он ожидал.

Почему? С чего вдруг? Что он сделал не так? Что он... Конечно. Это чёртово интервью два дня назад. Этот Ричирд Пай — мелкий, нахальный, но очень самоуверенный репортёр, в отличие от местных бумагомарак и не подумавший дрожать и бояться. Вместо этого он засыпал Эрика потоком весьма острых и провокационных вопросов, далёких от заявленной темы интервью. В какой-то момент Эрик вспыхнул, резко и однозначно отреагировав на последний и, похоже, ключевой вопрос о его действиях в ответ на ограничения мутантов. Достаточно резко, чтобы это можно было расценить как угрозу, особенно вырезав из итоговой версии предваряющие вопросы. Что, естественно, и сделали.

Безусловно, дело в этом. Чарльзу не могло понравиться подобное высказывание, подрывающее всю ту тонкую политическую игру, что он вёл последний год. Но он же понимает, что Эрик не ляпнул бы этого просто так... Впрочем, какая разница. Он имеет полное право злиться, несмотря на весь свой спокойный и доброжелательный вид.

И что теперь делать? Поднять этот вопрос, извиниться? Вряд ли Чарльз оценит, ведь речь сейчас идёт совсем о другом. То его неосторожное высказывание никто не упомянул, будто и не было ничего. Нет, не будет Чарльз это сейчас обсуждать, даже если Эрик заговорит сам. Потому что словами тут уже ничего не изменишь.

Эрик вздохнул, отогнал эти мысли и заставил себя сосредоточиться на текущих проблемах.

***

Как ни странно, Ричирд не только не побоялся принять его приглашение, но, кажется, и вовсе ему обрадовался. Многое пришлось согласовать — до этого на их встречи прессу не допускали. А если бы и решили пригласить, то наверняка другого уровня, а не с такого мелкого и скандального канала. Но ему удалось всё это провернуть.

Дружеской атмосферу назвать было сложно, происходящее скорее напоминало курение на пороховой бочке... стоящей где-нибудь на вершине вулкана. К счастью, энтузиазм репортёра был направлен в основном на Эрика. Людей он вообще презрительно игнорировал. К Чарльзу попытался было полезть с вопросами, но тот умел делать на камеру такое доброжелательное и участливое лицо, что сразу стало ясно — здесь сенсацией не разжиться.

Тогда он снова сосредоточился на Эрике и проверенной тактике, то и дело вмешиваясь в разговор, вставляя острые комментарии или откровенно провокационные вопросы. Поначалу Эрик успешно держался. Улыбался не хуже Чарльза, был предельно вежлив, даже извинился за резкость при их предыдущей встрече. Но у Ричирда был немалый опыт. Не добившись толку общими фразами, он перешёл на общеизвестные «больные» темы Магнето, а потом и на личности. И вот — успех. Один из самых опасных людей планеты чуть побледнел и сжал губы в линию. Лёгкая дрожь прошла по комнате. Едва слышно зазвенела витая решётка, украшающая окно. Представители всевозможных ведомств синхронно покрылись испариной.

— А таким, как вы, я бы с удовольствием помог стать вымирающим видом, — процедил Эрик.

Репортёр бледнеть и не подумал, напротив, он выглядел безгранично довольным. Ещё бы, без контекста из этой фразы можно сделать шикарную сенсацию. А уж с этой прекрасной металлической дрожью...

Эрик почти сразу взял себя в руки и извинился перед присутствующими за горячность. Но это уже ничего не меняло.

— Ладно, думаю, на этом мы можем закончить, — улыбнулся Ричирд. — Мне нужно ещё обработать отснятый материал, чтобы успеть к воскресному выпуску.

— О, не переживайте, — ответил Эрик, небрежно указывая в угол комнаты. — Эта аппаратура несколько лучше, а время для сюжета в сегодняшнем вечернем выпуске центрального канала уже выделено. Вы можете не тратить усилия зря.

— Но... — вот теперь репортёр стремительно бледнел.

— Хорошего вечера, — кивнул Эрик. — Вас проводят.

Охрана понятливо взяла репортёра и оператора под локоток и потеснила к выходу.

***

Эрик перевёл дух, перекинулся ещё несколькими фразами с сотрудниками центрального канала, собирающими своё оборудование, и наконец покинул комнату. У выхода из здания, чуть в стороне, стояло знакомое кресло. Эрик секунду поколебался, но Чарльз был один и непохоже, чтобы он ждал кого-то другого.

— Прогуляемся по парку? — предложил он, когда Эрик подошёл ближе.

Первые несколько минут прошли в молчании. Потом Чарльз попросил:

— Ты не мог бы помочь мне с креслом? Здесь не самые удобные для него склоны.

— Да, конечно, — ответил Эрик, обходя его сзади и берясь за ручки.

Чарльз чему-то негромко усмехнулся, но беседа тем не менее оживилась. У них было о чём поговорить и без официально заданных тем. Вскоре разговор осторожно коснулся и сегодняшнего «интервью».

— Неплохо ты его, — посмеивался Чарльз. — Я, если честно, успел испугаться. Но ты удивил и его, и меня. Прекрасное представление.

— О, кто бы говорил о представлении, Чарльз. Я, знаешь ли, долго сомневался, стоит ли применять в нём мою силу или это будет перебор. И решил, что надо пощадить нервы наших друзей из Министерства, они и так к нам каждый раз как на эшафот приходят. Так что, когда вокруг задрожал металл, я сам так удивился, что чуть было из роли не вышел.

— Мне не понравилось, что этот репортёр переходит некоторые границы, и показалось, что было бы неплохо напомнить ему, с кем он имеет дело, — смутился Чарльз. — Но так, чтобы этого не записала камера. Мало ли, что там кому привиделось...

Эрик тихо засмеялся.

— Не переживай, его камера вообще не снимала. Я решил, что лучше перестраховаться. Но спасибо.

Они подошли к широкой лестнице. Эрик хотел повернуть и поискать другую дорогу, но Чарльз придержал кресло, намекая, что предпочёл бы этот путь. Эрик на секунду замялся, прикидывая, как проще спуститься без пандуса, но Чарльз прервал его раздумье:

— Думаю, тут-то ты можешь спокойно воспользоваться своей силой, — старательно сдерживая улыбку сказал он. — Я не имею ничего против. И уж точно не боюсь.

Эрик замер, осознавая сказанное, потом прикрыл глаза и тоже негромко усмехнулся. Корпус кресла, ещё неделю назад полностью пластикового, был теперь укреплён лёгкой, но прочной стальной рамой. Эрик был слишком сосредоточен на общении с репортёром, чтобы это заметить.

— Пластик такой ненадёжный, — хитро улыбаясь пояснил Чарльз. — Я решил, что так лучше.

— Да, — ответил Эрик. — Намного.


End file.
